


Did We Forget Wishes Can Be Dangerous?!

by NaruKokitsu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm and Wit abound, Wishes, forming relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Spike and Xander are the unwitting victims of a very frustrated and annoyed Dawn..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Buffy. If I did... Well, this wouldn't just be a story, would it?
> 
> Anyway... First story posted until I move my other stories in from LJ n' y!gal.
> 
> Enjoy!

CRACK! "Oi, watch where yer going with that, whelp!"

"It's your stupid fault, fang face. Watch where you're going!"

"... Ugh, I really wish you two would just... Just get along for a _day_! I can't stand listening to you fight!"

The sound of the door slamming had both blond and brunet turning their heads, Xander's now broken slat still dangerously close to Spike's less than wood friendly chest.

Pause.

"Bit?"

Another small pause.

"Uh, Dawnie..?"

They eyed each other, growling vamp to annoyed not so donut boy, only for Xander to grimace, "... Did she use the 'W' word?"

"... What of it?" Spike scowled, shoving the brunet away and moving for the balcony of the flat he was once again rooming in with said Xander Harris.

Xander cringed, shaking his head, "... You're telling me you don't remember her _last_ wish? Being stuck at Buffy's place? Or maybe Anya's giant worm demon dude for what could've been a great girlfriend!"

Spike snorted, pausing to eye the one eyed wonder, "Ya mean the bint what asked who hadn't slept together? I remember that mess. She wasn't gonna give you the time of day in the first place... Plus.. Gave me a weird little eye, you did."

"I did not!"

"Stuff it, Harris. I caught it. Can't lie t'me. Could smell it, too." The vampire menace smirked, waggling a brow and winning a dark one eyed glare.

"Not. On. Your stupid. Unlife." Xander spat out, turning to throw down the slat and storm to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Spike grinned, flopping down on the couch, "... Best idea you've had all day, Spike, ol' chum. Got the telly all to our onesies now." He beamed to no one at all as he scooped up the remote and flipped on the television, "Wonder if good old Man U is actually gettin' on.."

————

Dawn stormed past a fairly... Normal looking, fairly old and otherwise seemingly sweet old lady.

The woman turned, face deformed and eyes flashing, "... Wish granted."

Too bad Dawn didn't hear her, let alone see her in her hurry out. She had to go pick up Giles anyway...

————

Xander shook his head a bit as he left the bedroom not even fifteen minutes later, nearly tripping on the broken slat he had left on the floor--stupid missing eye!--and moving through to the kitchenette, "You want something?"

Spike lifted his gaze from the TV and grinned some, "Sure, mate. What's say a good mug o' blood? Getting a bit peckish."

Xander paused, nodding to himself, "It'll be a moment." He mused, smirking over his shoulder towards the blond, before pouring a bag into a deep mug and setting it to heat up.

Spike nodded, amusement on his face, "... Well, unless you offer on tap."

That caused another pause before a skittish laugh escaped, "Don't you have issues stopping though..?"

Spike snorted, "... Not a bit. Not a fledge, yanno."

Xander hummed thoughtfully, removing the now heated mug and carrying it and his soda to the couch, passing over the mug before settling beside the blond, "... Not that I'm offering cause... Eeesh, but... I did... Sometimes wonder... Like.. It hurts, so..."

"For a tic, yeh. Then it's like an aphrodisiac. Bloody intoxicating. Forget you were in pain at all and well... Either you wake up again.. or.. More often than not... You don't."

"... So how about the vamps in the crater formerly known as Sunnydale..? There were plenty of new vampires. I doubt they were intended to be made.." Xander prodded, curious and half wondering why he'd never asked before. It was Giles that'd said no better information than the source..

"... Probably weren't. But hellmouth, so... Could have just been the added activity. Could have been loads of idiots... Can't say for sure but I had my idea of it.. It isn't the way I was turned, I know that."

"How so?"

Spike grinned, sipping a bit at his mug, ".. For one.. I doubt most of the Sunnyhell fledges got anything from their sires... No blood exchange. No bond." He shrugged.

"Is that why you stuck with Drusilla so long?" Xander fought hard to hide his grimace. That vamp was weird!

Spike growled, snorting softly, "That was all but a smidge of it, you nit. Loved her, I did. The bond and all... S'more of what made feel responsible for her when she was so sickly... Your watcher had you lot all sorts of wrong about vampires. We feel just as much as anybody else. Just depends on if we care to do anything about it. Always been a bit of a romantic, stupidly enough." He shook his head at himself, before humming, "... But no.. None of those lot in Sunnyhell had any sire around at all. Made me feel sorry for 'em sometimes, not that I cared enough. Did it myself, obviously, but what with that trigger and all... If not for it, I wouldn't ever have. Don't want a childe, anyway. Wouldn't be much of a sire for 'em."

Xander rolled his eyes a bit, grinning some, "... What, cause you don't eat people or because you have a soul?"

Spike only shot a look at him before eyeing the brunet, "Why the question of it all, anyway? You always had that hate vamps mindset. Didn't care before."

"... I did, kinda. Just... Didn't want to actually be bitten. Not that I do now! Just... Curious. I mean... I can't even begin to guess why someone would wanna be bit..."

"Like captain cardboard, eh? Yeh, it takes all sorts. But it isn't so bad, like I said. Helps to have the means to be bit without getting drained or turned." Spike tipped his mug back, finishing the lot and setting it down on the coffee table, "... Bugger. Thing about that, it's always shy a good finish." He motioned to the mug, before eyeing Xander, "... If you're so curious, why didn't you ever ask Peaches?"

"As you'd say, not bloody likely!" Xander jerked at the idea, shuddering, "I wouldn't let Deadboy near me even if a vamp bite would save my life."

Spike laughed some, "... You hated me too much, too. Even after the soul."

Xander shifted some, "... Not... Really... I mean... You're an ass, sure but... You do it on purpose, and I let you bait me sometimes, but... Jeez, Spike, you saved our asses back there. Even now, I... I'm glad you were there. I'm glad you did what you did. And... I'm glad you're back..."

Spike stared at the whelp just long enough to cause Xander to squirm, "What?"

The vampire simply smiled, leaning back, ".... First nice word you ever really had to me, is all. Feels... Good. Guess maybe I been a bit hard on yeh. Wouldn't do to have you go dying when you're the Slayer's friend though. Never really much cared what good or bad you were. Figured... Piss the boy off enough, he'll be too mad ta hurt later.."

It was Xander's turn to stare, "... You really loved her, huh. Even to help us... Geez, Spike... I..."

He rubbed a hand at his face, "... Srrreh."

The jumbled word had Spike lofting a brow, "Whassat, mate?"

Xander groaned, eyeing the vampire head on and Spike shivered a bit at the depth to that big brown eye focused on him. "I said sorry, Spike.. I'm sorry. I mean.. Shit.. I wanted to think you were just as bad as the rest, worse as Angel, but," the growl from the vampire had him holding his hands up in a surrender motion, "You got him beat, okay? All of them. I don't know.. I mean.. Maybe I... You're better than Angel, anyway."

Spike perked a brow, before a wide grin settled on his features and he shifted closer, making Xander tense slightly, "... Think you're the first one to ever say that aloud, pet.." He teased.

Xander let out an eep, staring and holding his hands up, "Hey now.. No pet, here.. I'm.. I'm.."

"A cute little tasty? Pretty little mouthful? Ah, moist and delicious?" Spike teased, grinning wider.

Xander felt the blush go from the roots of his hair down his chest, "Straight, I was gunna say, really...!"

Spike hummed, brow lifting, "... That right? Doubtful, really.. Scent don't lie."

Xander only turned even more red, "... Th-that.. I... Damnit, Spike! Stop it!"

Spike chuckled low, hand moving, "... Calm down, yeh? Won't hurt you... Don't want to. Friends, yeh? Just calm down... Trust me.. Hundred years or so... Ya learn somethin'... Don't matter what the body shape is. It's what's here," His hand touched at Xander's chest, then his forehead, "and here what really count. Get around the nervous stuff.. Find a bloke you can trust... Really trust... Then.. Well, the rest works itself out."

Xander swallowed again, Spike's words making way too much sense in his head than he wanted to admit, "... But... I mean.. Well, yeah, we're friends but... You don't like me like that!" He huffed.

Spike perked a brow, shrugging, "... Not something I wouldn't try to do. If you wanted. Never really had anything that started so small, honest, but there's benefits, pet. You've watched me as much as the others.. You know more about me than even Buffy, I'd bet. Do you trust me?"

Xander blinked, surprise evident in his expression. Did he trust Spike? With his life, if he was to speak honestly. He knew the vampire would help him even if they had the worst fight... Because even if Spike wasn't chasing Buffy anymore, he still wanted her happy.. He still loved her.. "... You love Buffy."

Spike paused, chuckling softly, "... Wasn't the question, Xander."

Xander's eyes widened at the use of his actual name and shifted, "... I trust you. More than any other vampire, including Deadboy." He finally admitted, brow knit slightly.

Spike smiled, again stunning Xander cause since when did Spike smile like that for him? Never. Spike shifted, hand touching the other's cheek, "... Just calm down, pet. Won't push. I won't even do something you ain't ready for. Just.."

It took more than Xander liked to admit to for him to realize Spike was getting really... Really really close!

And then there were rather cold lips against his own much warmer ones but... But it felt really good. Cold fingers slid back into dark hair as Spike gently guided the kiss, doing nothing but a lingering touch of lips before drawing back and smiling that cocky grin, making the brunet's heart, which had somehow lodged in his throat, to drop hard and heavy into his gut.

".... Spike.." He was proud of the not stuttering and the tone of warning he put in his voice.

Spike shook his head, "... Not teasing you. Kind of happy. You do weird things to me, whelp."

Xander grunted, before sighing at the faint petting against the back of his neck, "... You're doing weird stuff to me right now, fangless."

Spike chuckled low, shifting a bit to settle beside the other, blue eyes crystalline as they met Xander's deep brown eye, before he looked away, ".... You wanted to know what a bite was like.."

Xander tensed, "... Uhh.. Spike.. I don't.."

Gold bled through blue, the demon coming to the fore as Spike lifted his gaze again, ".... Trust me?"

Xander shook his head, "I trust you, I just.. I... It's.."

_Fear_.

Strong through his senses and shaking the soul as Spike tutted softly, ignoring the sensation that once made his demon sing blissfully, "... Calm down... Do I scare you or is it the fear of pain?"

The calm, quiet tone had Xander blinking a few times, calming despite himself, "... I know you won't drain me... I mean, I think so.. I mean.. No, you're.. I mean, the whole game face hasn't really been scary from you in years. I know it just means you're either really into a fight or using that strength..."

Spike grinned, still an odd sight with the ridges and fangs, "... Smart lad. S'a good boy.. Good head you got, luv." He leaned in, fangs brushing lips as he passed the faintest touch to Xander's lips, "... I told you... It's a good feeling.. Most of it.. C'mere.."

Xander let out the most manliest yelp he'd ever made (read: so not and effemanent) in his life as Spike suddenly hoisted him into the slender lap, eye wide as he looked down at the vampire holding him about the waist, ".. Uhmmm..."

Spike chuckled, shushing him lightly and leaning in, licking a slow stroke along his neck, the boy's shivers and the scent of nervous anxiety winning a low, pleased growl from his throat. Xander swallowed roughly as he felt the vampire's tongue tease down his sensitive neck again, eye shut tight. Not that he didn't want to find out.... But he was already all sorts of way too hard for a male vampire already. It only got worse as Xander found his back pinned to the couch, the slender vamp over him and still lapping at his neck.

He laughed weakly, "... Uh.. S-Spike... I uhmm... You uh.. The err... _Whoa_!"

The sudden graze of fangs over his skin had him shivering violently, winning a soft chuckle from the demon above him. The heightened scent of arousal that assaulted Spike's nose had him eager... Wanting the boy far more than he'd ever thought he could... Xander really hadn't been much more than the slayer's boy in his mind.. But this? Oh, he could very much get use to this. Their shared distaste for his grandsire being a very plump, juicy cherry on a very delicious treat. Who knew the boy tasted so bloody good? And he hadn't even bit him, yet! The fact that Xander hadn't thrown--or tried to throw--him off for the graze of fangs was more encouragement than he could've hoped for from Xander Harris.

He settled over the larger male, hand stroking his side, ".... Won't hurt you... Won't take much at all to _hurt_ you... But if you don't wanna, now's the time, luv."

Xander shivered, the words only solidifying.... Shit, yeah. He did want to do this. He did want to let Spike bite him. And Spike was doing nothing to make it feel bad. It felt so good and there weren't even any fangs in his neck yet!

"... Y... You can bite me.. I.. It's... I wanna." He finally managed to get out. Spike shivered. Willingly given blood was not something he'd ever known, but to sink his fangs in, and that first draught had him moaning against flesh, barely catching the mirrored sound from the body beneath his.

Where was the pain suppose to be? Xander hadn't felt but maybe half a pinch but now, Spike latched to his neck, slow steady tugs against skin telling him Spike was still being so very careful with him. It made his chest ache in pleasant ways... His arms latched around the blond's waist, holding him there as one hand dared to venture to the back of his vampire's head, tangling into the soft slicked back curls and ruining the hold of hair gel.

Spike groaned, the slow pulls guaranteeing he wouldn't go about leaving Xander a dizzy mess by the time he drew back. The touch in his hair, the arms around him, however, made it hard to want to move at all. The slow undulation of hips against his own and the hard thickness grinding into his hips only made it worse.

After another--final, his mind supplied--gentle draw, he released the hold on his neck, licking the pierced skin before looking in awe at the mark left. Another grind had his attention turned to the aroused male under him and he chuckled, shaking off the game face, "... So much for slow, luv..."

"Sssspike... H-holy moley... I... God, I can't... Mnn... Just.. Please... I..."

Xander was blushing still, a good sign in Spike's mind, and shivering like a leaf only seconds from falling off its branch. He hushed the other softly, lips brushing over his, tender and slow as his hips continued to rock against the others, drawing back again and lifting a brow, ".... Xan, pet... Breathe."

Xander couldn't help it, a flood of giggles escaping, "Breahh-haha... Brea.. A va... Hahahaha... A _vampire_... T... Telling me... Hehehe.. _Breathe_... Hehehehe that... Ohhh..!"

Spike paused, only to drop his forehead to the other man's chest, laughing some, ".. You bloody nit.." He chuckled, both of their bodies relaxing against the couch and settling against the other easily.

Xander hummed, finally calming, "... That was... Jeez... No wonder.. I mean.. It's... Shit.." He blushed brightly.

Spike chuckled, "... You n'me both, luv. No need to get so bashful about it. Happens every time."

Xander blinked, ".. E.. _Every_?"

Spike realized his error, snorting, "... Not the grinding bit.. Or the want to grind.. Flood of hot blood in a male body, though, pet. Don't plan on biting anybody else, anyway, hm?"

He locked eyes with the brunet, brow lifting and hoping the whelp caught on. Xander's mind was too muddled with the euphoria of the bite and the really... Way too good grinding on Spike parts for a second, before that big brown eye lit up and he looked to Spike, "... Wait, you mean.. I... Oh. Okay."

Spike chuckled softly, leaning in and sealing his lips to the other's, pleasantly surprised when Xander pressed into it in return.

————

Dawn felt a bit of agitation returning as she unlocked the door of the apartment, the young Rupert Giles following easily, "Do you think Xander would let me play that video game by myself this time?"

"If you're luck--oh my god.." She covered her mouth, eyes wide as she looked on into the living room. The tv station had eventually faded to white noise and static, leaving the soft glow on the couch. Xander was sprawled on the couch, arms warm and tight around the equally asleep vampire on his chest, Spike's face burrowed against his neck--and thankfully hiding the bite--and arm up around the larger male, fingers tangled in dark locks.

"What? What is... _Dear lord_.." Giles covered his eyes, "... I'm going to my room!"

And the slam of the door caused both males on the couch to jerk and stir. It was the flash of the camera and the "Oh my god, I can't wait to tell Buffy!" that had them both scrambling for the girl in question to stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the thought to make another chapter or something for some good old fashion plot lacking rough and tumble. Until I do, this is a single thing.


End file.
